You Can't Escape My Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella starting dating. After the second date Gabriella starts getting scared about her and Troy getting close and so she tries to run from her feelings for him. So will Troy and Gabriella be together in the end? This is a four shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**You can run, you can hide**

**But you can't escape my love**

Troy was watching Gabriella walking down in the hallway to her locker. He could not believe how beautiful she was. He more then anything wanted Gabriella as his girlfriend. So he decided he was going to talk to Gabriella during free period. So he grabbed his books for the next class he had and closed his locker. Troy knew that Gabriella was in the class he was heading too. He could not wait to see Gabriella again. Troy knew that Gabriella was his soulmate and that she was the one for him.

Mean while Gabriella was walking to her locker, when she felt some one staring at her. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy with his really blue eyes looking at her. She did not know why he was staring at her. Gabriella had felt some thing when their eyes meant. Gabriella wanted more then anything to have Troy be her boyfriend. She some how knew that Troy was her soulmate and the one for her. She knew that she would see him in the next class that she was heading too.

**Here's how it goes, you and me, up**

**and down at this time**

**We'll get right,worth to fight**

**Cause love is something you can't shake**

**When it breaks**

**All it takes is some trying**

So free period had arrive and Troy went to go find Gabriella. He asked her friend Taylor where she was at. Taylor told Troy that she might be at the library studying. So he went to the library and found her there by herself. Troy went up to her and asked her if she would go out on a date with him. Gabriella look up and told him that she would love to go on a date with him. So they exchanged cell phone numbers and then did some talking. He told Gabriella he would picked her up a 7pm at her house. So she gave Troy her home address. He told Gabriella he would see her tonight and so he left the library. Troy went up to the roof top garden to relax.

Gabriella could not believe that Troy came to the library and asked her out on a date. She finish her studying and left the library. Gabriella went to find her friend Taylor because she wanted to tell her about Troy asking her out on a date. She found Taylor in the science lab working on something. Taylor looked up and saw Gabriella coming over to her. Taylor asked Gabriella what was up and she told her about what happen in the library. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that she can't believe she has a date with Troy Bolton. Taylor told Gabriella that she was happy for her. Taylor asked Gabriella what she was going to wear on her date with Troy. She asked Taylor if she would come to her house after school and help her pick a out fit to wear for her date with Troy. Taylor told Gabriella that she would come to her house and help her pick a outfit to wear for her date with Troy.

So after school Gabriella and Taylor went to her house. When they got to her house they went upstairs to her bedroom. They started looking through her clothes to find a out fit . A hour later Taylor showed Gabriella the out fit she had put together for her. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that she love the outfit she put together. Gabriella said to her friend Taylor that she will wear that outfit for her date with Troy. Taylor told Gabriella she was going to leave and go home to do her homework. Gabriella sat down at her desk and did her homework before she had to get ready for her date with Troy. A hour later she had finish her homework and now was going to take a quick shower. She got dressed in the outfit that Tayor had put together for her. She then went back in her bathroom to finish doing her hair and putting a little make up on too. Gabriella had finish getting ready and went to grab her purse before she went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up.

Mean while Troy had finished his homework and now was taking a quick shower. Troy got dressed in the clothes he had picked out to wear on his date with Gabriella. Troy had finished getting ready. Troy grab his car keys with his wallet and cell phone before going down stairs to leave the house to go pick Gabriella up. He sent a text to tell Gabriella he was on his way over to pick her up. Troy got into his car after sending the text to Gabriella. He headed over to Gabriella's house to pick her up. He arrived at her house and got out of the car. Troy went up to the door and knocked on it. maria answer the door and let Troy in the house. Gabriella came out of the living room and saw Troy by the door. Gabriella picked her purse up and then took Troy's hand. They left her house and went to the car. He open the passanger door and she got in the car.

Troy got into the driver side and pulled out of the drive way. Troy took Gabriella to the Starlight restraunt. They arrived at the restraunt and park the car before getting out of it. After they had parked the car, they got our of it and also locked the car up before going into the restraunt. Troy went up to the hostess and told her there should be a reservation under Bolton. So the hostess took them to their table and told them that the waitress would be with them shortly. Troy and Gabriella sat down at their table and waited for the waitress to come to their table. They did some talking, while they were waiting for the waitress. A few minutes later the waitress finally came to their table and gave them the menu's. The waitress asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted anything to drink. Troy and Gabriella order their drinks and the waitress went to go get them. The waitres s return to them and gave them their drinks. The waitress asked them if they were ready to order. Troy and Gabriella order their food and the waitress went to go get it. They did some more talking and then took a drink.

The waitress return to their table and placed their food in front of them. Troy and Gabriella started eating their food. After they finished eating their dinner and Troy told Gabriella he was going to go pat the bill. Gabriella went to the bathroom and then went over to Troy who had just finished paying the bill. they left the restraunt and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in it. They left the restraunt and went to the movie theater to see a movie. After the movie got done they left the movie took Gabriella back home and walked her up to the door. Troy told Gabriella he had a wonderful time with her. Gabriella told Troy that she had a great time with him too. Troy leaned down and gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips , which she responded back to it. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would go on a second date with him and she told him that she would love too. So Troy gave Gabriella one more kiss before he left and went home for the night. Gabriella went into her house nad upstairs to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She crawl into her bed with a smile on her face.

**If you feel like leaving**

**I'm not gonna make you stay**

**Soon you'll be finding**

**You can run,you can hide**

**But you can't escape my love**

**You can run,you can hide**

**But you can't escape my love**

Please Review!

A/N There are 3 chapters left of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So if you go**

**You should know**

**It's hard to just forget the past so fast**

**It was good,it was bad but it was real**

**And that's all you have in the end of the matter**

The next day Gabriella woke up and took a shower. She then got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat before she left for school. She finished eating her breakfast and then went to grab her school bag before she left the house. Gabriella started walking to school, when Troy pull up by her and asked her if she would like a ride to school. Gabriella told Troy that she would love a ride to school. So she got into his car and they headed off to school. Troy and Gabriella got to school on time. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grab their school bags before, he locked the car up.

They went into the school together and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class. Chad had saw Troy and Gabriella come into the school together. Chad wondered if they were together now. The rest of their friends wondered if Troy and Gabriella were a couple now. Gabriella went over to Chad and told him that Taylor really likes him alot. Chad said to Gabriella thanks for telling me that. Troy and Gabriella walked in the classroom that their first class was in. The friends soon enter the classroom to. They got through the first class they had. After the first class was over , they went to their lockers to put the books a way. The rest of school went by fast. After school Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted a ride home and she told him that she would like that. So they got their school bags and their homework before shutting their lockers. They left the school and went to his car. Troy unlocked his car and they got in it. Troy and Gabriella headed to her house. Troy told Gabriella he would see her later for their date. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips before she got out of his car.

Gabriella went into her house and upstairs to her bedroom to do her homework. After she finish her homwork, she went to find a outfit to wear for her second date with Troy. A few minutes later she had found the out fit she was going to wear on her date with Troy. Mean while Troy had arrived at home and got out off his car and locked it up before going into the house. He went upstairs to his bedroom to do his homework. After he finished his homework,he went to take a quick shower. Troy got dressed in the clothes he picked out to wear for his second date with Gabriella. Troy put his wallet in his back pocket and then grabbed his cell phone and car keys before going down stairs to leave the house. Troy left his house and went over Gabriella's house to pick her up.

Gabriella took a fast shower and got dressed in the out fit she picked out for her second date with Troy. She put on a little bit of make up and then finished doing her hair. Gabriella took one last look at herself in the mirror and then left the bathroom. Gabriella had been doing alot of thinking about having sex with Troy. Gabriella decided she wanted to have sex with Troy. So she grabbed her purse and cell phone before going down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up. Gabriella made sure she had her house key in her purse. Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and got out of his car and knocked on the door. Maria answer the door and said hi to Troy before letting him into the house. Maria told her daughter Gabriella that Troy was here. Gabriella came out of the living room and saw Troy looking at her. Troy took her hand after she put her purse on her shoulder. They left her house and got into the car.

Gabriella asked Troy where they were going and he told her it was a surprise. Gabriella said to Troy that you surprised me on our first date and you do not need to keep surprising me. Troy told Gabriella that he loves surprising her. Troy took Gabriella to the park. When they got to the park, he parked his car before they got out of it. Troy grabbed the picnic basket and the blanket before locking his car. He took Gabriella's hand into his and they started walking to the area where they were going to be having their picnic at. When they got to the spot, Gabriella could not believe the veiw. Troy spreaded the blanket on the ground and placed the picnic basket on the blanket. Troy and Gabriella sat down on the blanket together. Troy pulled the food out of the picnic basket. Gabriella could not believe they were having a romantic picnic in the park. They ate their food and then Troy put the containers back into the picnic basket.

Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to eat dessert. Gabriella told Troy she was ready to eat dessert. So Troy told Gabriella to close her eyes and so she did as he told her. Troy pulled out the chocolate covered strawberries. Troy fed Gabriella a chocolate covered strawberry and then told her to open her eyes. Gabriella open her eyes and saw Troy grab another chocolate cover strawberry. Troy and Gabriella fed each other the rest of the chocolate covered strawberries. They shared a few passionates kisses on the lips before they got up from the ground. Troy put the container that had the chocolate covered strawberries in it back in the picnic basket. Troy pick the picnic basket and blanket up from the ground. They went back to the car and he unlocked it. Troy put the picnic basket and blanket in the back seat of the car. They got into the car and headed back to her house.

Gabriella asked Troy to stay the night with her and he told her that he would love to stay over. So they went over to his house so he could get a change of clothes and his school bag too. Then they walked back over to her house and went inside. Troy had locked his car up already. They went upstairs to her bedroom and he set his stuff down at the foot of the bed. Gabriella went over to Troy and started kissing him passionately on the lips. They pulled back a few minutes later to catch their breath. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told him that she would love to be his girlfriend. They started kissing some more on the lips. Gabriella took Troy's tshirt off of him and he did the same to her. Before long they had taken each others clothes off and were now making love in the bed. They made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**If you feel like leaving**

**I'm not gonna beg you to stay**

**Soon you'll be finding**

**You can run,you can hide**

**But you can't escape my love**

**You can run, you can hide**

**But you can't escape my love**

That moring Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get some thing to eat before they left for school. They finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags before they left her house. They left the house and got into the car. They were now on their way to school.

Gabriella was still amazed how the sex was with Troy. They arrived at the school on time. They got out of the car after it was parked. They grabbed their school bags before the car was locked up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the school together. They went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They got their books out for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by his locker before going to their first class they had.

Gabriella was on her way to her locker when the cheerleader Debbie came up to her and asked her what she was doing with Troy Bolton. Gabriella told the cheerleader Debbie that she and Troy are together now. Debbie the cheerleader said to Gabriella that Troy Bolton is not actually into her and is just using you. Debbie also told Gabriella that once Troy gets what he wants, that he will dump her. Debbie walked a way and left Gabriella with the last word.

Gabriella was wondering if Debbie the cheerleader was right that Troy was just using her. So Gabriella was at her locker getting the books for the next class. Gabriella saw Troy coming her way, so she hurried up and got her books. She closed her locker and left quickly to class. Troy saw Gabriella leave her locker in a hurry and so he decide to catch her after class. So Gabriella was avoiding Troy the rest of the day, because she needed time to think and decide if she wanted to be with Troy after all. Troy could not figure out why Gabriella was avoiding him now. Troy went to talk to Chad to find out if he knew why Gabriella was avoiding him.

Taylor asked Gabriella why she had been avoiding her boyfriend Troy for most of the school day. Gabriella told Taylor that the cheerleader Debbie had told her that Troy was just using her and that he would be dumping me soon. Taylor told Gabriella to not listen to what the cheerleader Debbie said to her. Taylor told Gabriella that Troy loves her and that she needs to stop avoiding him. Taylor also said to Gabriella that she needs to tell Troy why she had been avoiding him most of the school day.

Gabriella thought about what Taylor said to her. Gabriella told Taylor she was going to find Troy and tell him why she had been avoiding him. Taylor said to Gabriella go be with your boyfriend Troy. So Gabriella went looking for Troy, to tell him why she was avoiding him in the first place. Chad told Troy he did not know why Gabriella was avoiding him and also said to Troy that Gabriella loves you as much as you love her. Chad told Troy that Gabriella will tell him why she has been avoiding him most of the school day when she is ready too. Troy knew Chad was right that Gabriella will tell him why she had been avoiding him.

Troy went to his locker to get his books for the last class. Gabriella saw her boyfriend Troy at his locker and she went up to him to tell him she was sorry for avoiding him. Troy took Gabriella in his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella why she had been avoiding him and she told him about what the cheerleader Debbie had said to her. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her and is not going to let her go. Gabriella smiled when Troy said that to her. Gabriella told Troy she loved him too. They shared another passionates kiss on the lips before going to their last class. Troy shut his locker and they head to the last class they had.

After school Troy and Gabriella got their school bags and homework they had to do. They shut their lockers and left the school. They got into the car and went back to his house to do their homework together. A hour later Troy and Gabriella had finish their homework. They went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. They finish eating their snack and drank some water. They went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella started making out on his bed, which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts. They decided to take a little nap before dinner.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry this chapter is short, but the final Chapter will be a little bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's how it goes**

**All it takes is some trying**

**If you feel like leaving**

**I'm not gonna beg you to stay**

**Soon,you'll be finding**

**You can run, you can hide**

**But you can't escape my love**

**You can run**

**You can run!**

That evening Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After they got done eating dinner, they went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella started making out on his bed. Things started to get really heated and they took each others clothes off. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

After they ate their breakfast, they grabbed their school bags and left the house. They got into the car and left for school. Their friends were waiting for them at school by thier lockers. Taylor was making out with Chad by his locker. Taylor and Chad pulled away from the kiss to get some air. Taylor then saw the cheerleader Debbie and decided to chew her out for what she said to Gabriella. Taylor yelled at the cheerleader Debbie that she wanted to talk to her for a minute. The cheerleader Debbie asked Taylor what she wanted. Taylor said to the cheerleader Debbie that she had no right to say mean stuff to Gabriella. The cheerleader Debbie said to Taylor that she was just telling Gabriella the truth is all.

Taylor told the cheerleader Debbie that she is wrong about Troy using cheerleader Debbie said to Taylor that Troy Bolton is not into Gabriella at all and is just using Gabriella. As Taylor and the cheerleader Debbie were talking in the hallway, Troy and Gabriella arrive at the school on time. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy and Gabriella were holding each others hand as they enter the school.

Taylor told the cheerleader Debbie that she does not know any thing about Troy and that he is not using Gabriella. Taylor also said to cheerleader Debbie that she better stop saying that stuff about Troy. While Taylor and the cheerleader Debbie were going at it in the hallway, Troy and Gabriella came up to their friends and asked them what was going on. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that Taylor has been chewing the cheerleader Debbie for saying stuff to you. Troy kept his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist. They went over to Taylor and the cheerleader Debbie.

Troy heard what the cheerleader Debbie said to Taylor. Taylor was glad that Troy had heard what the cheerleader Debbie said to her. Troy then cleared his throat to get the cheerleader Debbie's attention. Troy told the cheerleader Debbie that he is not using Gabriella and that he is not going to be dumping her any time soon. Troy also told Debbie that he loves Gabriella with his whole heart. Troy said to Debbie she better stay a way from his girlfriend Gabriella. Gabriella smiled when she heard Troy tell the cheerleader Debbie off. Gabriella told Troy that she loves him too.

The cheerleader Debbie said to Troy that she did not know that he loved Gabriella and was not using her. Chad asked Debbie where she heard about Troy using Gabriella from. Debbie told Chad that her friend told her that she had heard from someone. Chad asked Debbie tell her friends that what they heard was not true. Debbie told Gabriella she was sorry for saying that stuff to her. Gabriella told Debbie she forgives her. So Debbie left Troy and Gabriella and went to find her friends.

Troy and Gabriella said to their friends they need to put a stop to this rumior that is going around the school. Chad said that Troy could at lunch time tell every one the same thing he told Debbie. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad that they like his idea. So they went to their first two classes that morning. At lunch time, they all went to the lunch room together. Troy was going to tell everyone what he had told Debbie. Also Troy had decide to propose to Gabriella even though they only had been together for two months. Troy made sure he had the engagement ring on him.

Once they were in the lunch room, Chad got everyones attention and told them that Troy has something to say to them. Troy had Gabriella stand by him while told everyone in the room about what he said to Debbie. Troy told all the people in the room that some one spreaded a rumior that i was not into Gabriella and was just using her. Troy said to everyone in the room that the rumior is not told the people in the room that he loves Gabriella and is not using her. Troy then got down on one knee in front of Gabriella. Then he pull the engagement rimg from his pocket.

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand and was crying happy tears too. Troy told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he knows they only have been togehter for two months. Troy then asked Gabriella, will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella then said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy slipped the ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone in the room was in shock at first but then they clapped their hands. Chad and the rest of the friends were surprise when Troy proposed to Gabriella. The friends congradulated Troy and Gabriella on their engagement.

The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to tell the parents about their engagement. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they will be telling his parents that night when they eat dinner with them. Then they will tell Maria when she gets back from her business trip. So the rest of the school day went by fast. Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting the homework they had to do and their school bags, before shutting their lockers. Troy and Gabriella left the school and went to his car. Troy unlocked his car so they could get in. They left the school parking lot and headed for his house.

While they were on the way to his house, they were listening to the radio. The song Escape came on the radio and Troy started sing to it. Gabriella listen to her fiance Troy singing with the song. When they arrived at his house, the song was over. They got out of the car and got their school bags, before locking the car up. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. Things started getting really heated between them. They made love twice before getting dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in.

Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie till dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella were also preparing themselves to tell his parents about their engagement too. Lucille was finishing making the dinner. Jack was in the living room watching a basketball gave till dinner was ready. Lucille went upstairs to tell her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. After Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella dinner was ready, she went back down stairs to tell her husband dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella cam down stairs and went to the dining room.

They sat down at the dining room table and his dad had also said down too. Lucille brought the food to the table. So they ate dinner with his parents. After they were done eating dinner, Troy and Gabriella told his parents they had something to tell them. Lucille and Jack asked them what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they are engage to married. They told his parents they were going to wait to get married after school was out for the summer. Lucille and Jack congradulated Troy and Gabriella on their engagement.

Please Review!


End file.
